


Встреча на Эльбе

by miroveha



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gen, yet another Vongola mission
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-06
Updated: 2009-12-06
Packaged: 2017-11-26 16:57:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/652450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miroveha/pseuds/miroveha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>До встречи остается полтора часа, когда Гокудера въезжает в Неаполь, и ещё час уходит на то, чтобы добраться в порт через все пробки.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Встреча на Эльбе

**Author's Note:**

> Писалось в подарок для [Леориэль](http://www.diary.ru/~leoriel/).

До встречи остается полтора часа, когда Гокудера въезжает в Неаполь, и ещё час уходит на то, чтобы добраться в порт через все пробки. Улицы города узкие и раскаленные под лучами жаркого весеннего солнца; душно, и Гокудера опускает все стекла в машине, искренне надеясь, что вечером будет гроза. В переулках порта толпы народу — полдень, самый разгар рабочего дня, — так что он то и дело яростно жмет на гудок, перемежая его с криками и отборными ругательствами, которые, впрочем, почти не слышно в окружающей какофонии звуков. Машина движется слишком медленно, и Гокудеру это злит. Гокудеру это бесит до такой степени, что он, пожалуй, достал бы динамит, если бы не опаздывал так катастрофически.

Италия — это смесь из жаркого солнца и буйной зелени, узких улиц, вымощенных брусчаткой, вьющегося по стенам плюща и отваливающейся штукатурки; это страна виноградников и оливковых рощ, тягучей итальянской речи и латыни, застроенная церквями и соборами. Гокудера тут родился и вырос, — и теперь слишком остро чувствует, что ему здесь не место. Вернее, не так: что его место не здесь.

Когда он добирается до причалов, до встречи остается десять минут.

В конце концов он бросает машину у пирамиды каких-то очередных ящиков и добирается до нужного ему места пешком, благо идти уже недалеко. Автомобиль немного жаль — вряд ли он простоит на том же месте до его возвращения; впрочем, думает Гокудера, он все равно был взят на прокат в Риме. В положении мафии есть свои плюсы — можно не задумываться о таких мелочах, как арендованная машина, бесследно сгинувшая в городских трущобах.

Ярко блестящее на солнце море слепит глаза, но он, прищурившись, уже может различить вдали очертания нужной ему яхты. Когда-то у ее владельца, Старика Витторио, для друзей просто Витто, был собственный небольшой бизнес, связанный с частными регатами; после крушения его яхты на одной из них он отошел от дел, открыв небольшой ресторанчик для знакомых. Говорят, когда-то он был связан с мафией; говорят, только благодаря Вонголе он не погиб вместе со своей яхтой в тот день. Говорят, последнего, кто посмел об этом заикнуться в присутствии Старика Витто, нашли только через два дня под пирсами с перерезанным горлом.

Гокудера поднимается по мягко покачивающемуся трапу на палубу, кивает подошедшему Витторио. У хозяина ресторанчика старые выцветшие глаза, настороженные и внимательные.

— Доброго дня, синьор Гокудера, — а вот голос у него приятный. — Вас уже ждут. Возможно, вы и прекрасная синьорина желаете немного вина с легкими закусками?

«Синьорина». Гокудера мысленно чертыхается, но отвечает вежливо:

— Благодарю, синьор Витторио. Это было бы очень кстати.

Хозяин провожает его до ступенек; в комнате стоит полумрак — Гокудера отчаянно щурится, пытаясь побыстрее привыкнуть к смене освещения. Его ждут за одном из столиков — их здесь всего три, ещё четыре вверху на палубе; никаких толп народу и ничего лишнего. Это место — только для самых надежных друзей.

Гокудера плюхается на стул напротив Хром и бросает вместо приветствия:

— Я ждал увидеть здесь Мукуро.

— К сожалению, у Мукуро-сама появились неотложные дела, — за прошедшие годы голос Хром не стал громче, но избавился от ноток нерешительности и смущения. — Рада вас видеть, Гокудера-сан.

Гокудера в ответ лишь нетерпеливо кивает, ожидая, пока подошедший Витторио не расставит на столе бокалы, бутылку белого вина и несколько тарелок с закусками. Когда шаги гостеприимного хозяина затихают вдали, он наконец спрашивает:

— И что за срочные дела могли появиться у Мукуро?

— Увы, я не могу сказать точно, — на лице Хром написано искреннее сожаление. — Мукуро-сама сообщил лишь, что это как-то связано с его интересами в Южной Америке.

Гокудера откидывается на спинку стула и пристально смотрит на нее. Вода с другой стороны иллюминаторов доходит до середины, и солнце пробивается сквозь нее с трудом, бросая зеленоватые отблески на ломтики моцареллы и высокие хрустальные бокалы. Белая туника Хром выделяется в этом полумраке особенно ярко.

Гокудера думает, что она не похожа на итальянку — даже когда одевается так же, как и большинство женщин этой страны.

— Какие у Мукуро могут быть интересы в Южной Америке? — он непроизвольно хмурится. — Черт, только не говори мне, что это как-то связано с деятельностью Вонголы в Колумбии!

— Я не знаю, Гокудера-сан, — мягко отвечает Хром. — Быть может, вам лучше спросить у самого Мукуро-сама?

— Как будто бы он ответит, — фыркает Гокудера. — Ладно, неважно. Выясню это позже. Надеюсь, ты знаешь, зачем ты здесь? Хоть это он тебе сказал?

— Мукуро-сама сказал мне, что Босс должен передать инструкции о переговорах с Баджо, — Хром не обращает ни малейшего внимания на его сарказм. — В частности, об их канале наркотрафика, который проходит через контролируемую Вонголой область.

— Эти идиоты думают, что могут проворачивать свои грязные делишки прямо под носом у Вонголы и никто ничего не заметит, — глаза Гокудеры такого же цвета, как и вода за иллюминатором; он презрительно кривится и тянется налить себе вина. — Если называть вещи своими именами, речь идет о зачистке, а не переговорах.

— Почему именно Мукуро-сама?

Лицо Хром все так же спокойно, она внимательно и с легким оттенком понимания слушает его; Гокудера чувствует, как к горлу волной поднимается раздражение. Он ничего не имеет конкретно против Хром, но его до рези в глазах бесит тот, кто стоит за ее спиной.

— Приказы Десятого не обсуждаются, — бросает он резче, чем собирался. Хром опускает глаза:

— Конечно. Простите, Гокудера-сан.

Почему-то такое смирение раздражает его ещё больше, но Гокудера берет себя в руки и говорит почти ровно, доставая диск:

— Здесь вся нужная вам информация.

— Я передам Мукуро-сама, — отвечает Хром.

На Гокудеру она не смотрит.

Они обсуждают подробности, которые Десятый просил передать лично — бокал Гокудеры успевает опустеть наполовину, Хром к вину так и не притрагивается, — прежде чем Гокудера встает, прощаясь все тем же сухим кивком. Он успевает дойти до ступенек, и в этот момент ему в спину несется тихое:

— Гокудера-сан.

Когда он оборачивается, Хром смотрит на него с тихой, спокойной уверенностью.

— Что бы вы обо мне не думали, Гокудера-сан, мы работаем на благо одной Семьи.

На одно долгое мгновение он застывает даже не удивленно — шокировано; самые разные мысли проносятся у него в голове, пока он смотрит на все ещё сидящую Хром. С такого ракурса ее белая туника кажется даже ярче, чем раньше.

Он не знает, что на это можно сказать, поэтому просто говорит:

— Хорошо.

Когда Гокудера уходит, то просто спиной чувствует ее улыбку, — но на этот раз она его почему-то не раздражает.


End file.
